Mikey Gets Sick
by deannaG
Summary: Little Mikey comes down with warlock fever. Rune AU Redefined Series part 23.
1. Chapter 1

As if I don't have WiPs to finish, no, this pops into my head.

Poor wee Mikey has warlock fever.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mikey wakes up and kicks the covers off him. His room is too warm. He carefully slides off the bed. He grabs the sheets as his feet touch the floor and the room spins. He closes his eyes and whimpers. He wants his Daddy, and he wants him **_now_**.

When the room isn't spinning so much, he lets go of the sheets and slowly walks out his room. He hears, off in the distance, "Mikey, good morning". He glances at Maxine _(Warlock, why are you calling me that?) _He walks to his fathers' bedroom.

He walks in and sees Alec _(ShadowHunter)**. **_Mikey whimpers, "Daddy", as he stumbles over to his father.

Alec quickly walks to his son, but Magnus shouts, "Alexander, stop."

Alec stops and stares at his husband, "Magnus, what the fuck?"

Magnus walks over and waves a head over Mikey. His son's purple eyes look at him coldly _(Warlock, what are you doing?) _Magnus takes a step back.

Alec shakes his head as he gently picks Mikey up. His son looks up at him, then slowly closes his eyes as his hands grab Alec's shirt. Alec holds Mikey as he walks to the bed and lays down. He rests Mikey on his chest and touches his head, "He's burning up."

Magnus nods, "He has warlock fever."

"Is that bad, Poppa?" Maxine is standing by the door, her eyes are fearful as she looks from Mikey to Magnus.

Magnus gives her a gentle smile, "Not really, blueberry. All warlocks get it. He just needs to be kept cool and comfortable. Although I'm wondering why he's allowing your Daddy to hold him."

Alec rolls his eyes, "Dah, Magnus. I'm his father, of course he wants me to hold him."

"Alexander, when we get warlock fever, we don't want any being with power next to us. That includes other warlocks, and especially ShadowHunters. You didn't see the cold look he gave me when I locked away his magic **_but_** he is _clinging_ to you."

Maxine whispers, "When he came out his room, he gave me a dirty look, like he never saw me before."

Magnus holds his arms out, "Come here, baby girl." She runs into his arms and he holds her tight, "In addition, the fever blocks our memories, so it is like he doesn't know you."

Alec kisses the top of Mikey's head, "Locked away his magic?"

"Yes, we lose control of our magic, so it's best that it gets locked away until we are better. We learn the signs of the fever coming on, so we can lock our magic away ourselves, then another warlock can unlock it once the fever breaks." He kisses Maxine's head, "But I find it interesting that now he isn't bothered by Maxine and I being in the room."

Maxine takes a few steps towards the bed, "Maybe because he's with Daddy?"

"Which also should be a problem, but he seems to be okay. Let me see if Catarina can come over." He takes out his phone as he leaves the bedroom.

Alec smiles, "You want to join us?'

Maxine nods, "If Mikey doesn't mind."

Alec looks at a sleeping Mikey, then at his daughter, "Let's see."

She carefully lays next to her father and rests her head on Alec's arm. She rubs Mikey's back and relaxes when Mikey continues to sleep. She smiles, "So far so good."

Alec kisses her head, "Yes."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus finishes talking to Catarina and puts his phone back in his pocket. He walks over to his bedroom and peeks inside. His heart stops for a moment, when he sees that Maxine is now in the bed.

The protector in him, isn't comfortable knowing that his husband and daughter are so close to a warlock with fever. And yet, Mikey has a firm two handed grip on his father's shirt and isn't bothered by his sister's presence.

Magnus hears a portal open behind him and turns around to greet Catarina, "Morning."

She smiles, "Morning, Magnus. Where's my little patient?"

"Would you believe me, if I told you he was in bed with Alec and Maxine?"

She raises an eyebrow, "Not really."

Magnus laughs, "See for yourself."

She walks over and looks inside the bedroom. Alec waves at her as she walks in. She nears the bed and Mikey opens his eyes. She immediately stops as he looks at her. Mikey puts his head back on his father's chest and closes his eyes.

Catarina turns to Magnus, who is standing behind her, "That's incredible."

He nods, "I know. I don't remember being ill and allowing powerful beings to be this close to me."

Alec kisses the top of Mikey's head, "Maybe because he's only a little boy?"

Catatina nods, "Possible. I don't recall a warlock getting the fever so young." She looks at Magnus, "Still, you should lock away his magic, just in case."

Magnus glances at Mikey, "I did."

Alec nods, "He did."

She shakes her head, "No Magnus, I still sense his power here in the room."

Maxine says, "Maybe it's me?"

Catarina smiles, "No, darling. Your magic is centered around you, but your brother's surrounds the bed. Let me try something." She walks over to the right side of the bed, where Maxine is laying down. Mikey's eyes slowly open and watch her.

Magnus nervously looks from his son to Catarina, "I hope you know what you're doing."

She smiles, "I hope so, too." She gently puts a hand on Maxine's shoulder. Mikey closes his eyes. Catarina raises an eyebrow, "Interesting."

Maxine giggles, "Mikey's too sick to deal with silliness, Catarina."

Catarina laughs and kisses Maxine's head, "I'm not done." She walks around and approaches the left side of the bed. Mikey's eyes open again. She nears the bed and reaches for Alec.

Mikey quickly sits up, his right hand raised, his eyes coldly looking at Catarina.

She stops as Magnus takes a step to the bed, "Catarina, are you out of your mind?"

Alec looks from Catarina to Mikey, "Okay, raspberry, everything is alright. Stand down."

Mikey keeps his hand raised as Catarina slowly backs away from the bed. When she is standing beside Magnus, he lowers his hand and puts his head back on Alec's chest. His eyes slowly close as he grips his father's shirt with both hands.

Alec and Maxine both take a deep breath, then say, "By the angel" together. They giggle and Alec kisses his daughter's forehead.

Catarina nods, "That's what I figured."

Magnus asks, "What?"

"Your son has taken over your title of Protector of Alec Lightwood."

Magnus laughs, "He can have it. I upgraded to _**husband **_of Alec Lightwood, a long time ago."

Maxine giggles.

Alec kisses Mikey's head, "But what about his magic?"

Catarina shrugs, "Magnus was able to lock most of it away, but he has enough to be dangerous if anybody tries to hurt you."

Magnus smiles, "Then we don't have a problem. Nobody is getting into this loft to hurt Alexander."

"I guess Mikey isn't interested in being cooled down from the fever."

"He's too busy snuggling with his father and sister."

Catarina nods, "Then just let him rest and the fever will burn itself out in a couple of days." She waves at Maxine and Alec, "Bye you two." They giggle as they wave back to her.

She walks out the room with Magnus. She hugs him, "That was scary."

He laughs, "You're telling me."

She smiles, "Mistress Destiny was wise when she had that fool grab your Alec."

Magnus nods, "She prevented a lot of deaths by doing that."

"Let me know if you need anything else."

"I will, thanks Catarina." He kisses her cheek. She opens a portal and leaves the loft.

He walks back into the bedroom.

Alec smiles, "I have a problem."

Maxine giggles, "Daddy has to go to the bathroom."

Magnus looks at Mikey sleeping peacefully on his father's chest, "Okay, what do you suggest?"

Alec smiles, "Passing him over to Maxine."

Magnus nods, "Okay."

Maxine lays against the pillows and holds her arms out. Alec gently lifts Mikey and lays him against Maxine's side. Mikey's eyes slowly open and he looks at his sister.

Maxine giggles and kisses his nose, "Hey you." Mikey's eyes close and his hands grab her shirt. Her arms go around him.

Alec gets out the bed and stretches, "That was easy." He walks around the bed and kisses Maxine's forehead, "Be right back, blueberry." He kisses the top of Mikey's head, "Be good."

Maxine giggles as Mikey sleeps, "Take your time, Daddy."

Alec smiles at Magnus, as he runs into the bathroom. Magnus walks over and kisses Maxine's forehead, "You okay?"

She nods, "I got this, Poppa."

He nods, "Tell Daddy, we'll have breakfast now."

"Okay, Poppa." He leaves the bedroom.

Maxine rubs Mikey's back, as he sleeps.

A few minutes later, Alec comes out the bathroom, "Where's Poppa?"

"He said it's time for breakfast."

"I am starving. Did you eat?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Okay." He kisses Maxine's head, "Call if you need anything."

"I will." Alec walks out the bedroom.

Magnus walks over and holds him. Alec puts his arms around his husband, "Magnus, why are you trembling?"

Magnus kisses him, then rests their foreheads together, " I remember when I walked into that room and saw him standing over you. I felt his power in the room then, so how did I not feel it now?

"You're used to it?"

"That's possible. He should be powerless and yet he had everything I hold dear captive."

Alec kisses him, "Then there's nothing to worry about, because everything that YOU hold dear is also what HE holds dear."

"You're right."

"And I'm starving." Magnus laughs and lets him go. They walk to the kitchen table. There's two mugs of coffee and bagels with butter there. They sit down and eat.

Alec glances towards their bedroom, "So this isn't the normal reaction to warlock fever?"

Magnus shakes his head, "No way. We become sensitive to powerful beings near us. Warlocks, ShadowHunters, seelies. That's why when we get the fever, we have mundanes on call to sit with us."

"This reminds me of when Mikey first came to live with us. He was silent, and loved affection."

Magnus smiles, "He was also quick to attack anybody who he thought was going to harm you."

Alec nods, "Yes, maybe because he's so young, he hasn't developed that sensitivity to other powerful beings. Maybe he regressed to his time with Emil, and now needs reassurance that he is still loved despite this illness that he probably doesn't even understand."

Magnus nods, "He must be confused why he doesn't know us and yet he feels safe with us. Hopefully he'll be better in a couple of days."

"You should be with him for a while."

Magnus sighs, "I'm the one that tried to take away his power. He probably hates me."

"You're still his Poppa. Didn't Maxine say that he gave her a dirty look when he came out his room? And now he is holding her. He wasn't bothered by Catarina, until she got too close to me."

Magnus laughs, "The boy has a quick trigger when it comes to keeping you safe."

Alec leans over and kisses him, "Reminds me of someone else I know."

Magnus smiles, "Point taken. Let me check on them."

"Good idea."

Magnus puts his mug in the sink and walks into his bedroom. Maxine giggles, "Now **_I_ **have to go the bathroom."

Magnus smiles as he walks over to the bed. He lays on Alec's side and reaches for his son. Mikey slowly opens his eyes and looks at him. Magnus kisses his forehead, "My turn to snuggle with our sick boy." He lays Mikey on his chest gently. Mikey closes his eyes and holds Magnus' shirt with both hands. Magnus puts his arms around Mikey.

Maxine kisses Mikey's cheek, "Be good." She gets out the bed and runs to the bathroom.

Magnus rubs Mikey's back. Alec leans against the door and smiles, "See, nothing to worry about."

Magnus smiles, "Join us?"

"You're on my side of the bed."

Magnus holds Mikey as he moves over, "Now I'm not."

Alec laughs as he walks into the bedroom and gets in the bed, "It's a good thing today is Sunday."

Magnus nods, "No school or work to worry about until tomorrow."

Maxine walks out the bathroom, "Hey, what's going on?"

Alec smiles, "Join us?"

She giggles, "Dah." Alec moves over, so she can lay in between her fathers. She kisses the top of Mikey's head, then rests her head on Alec's chest.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Throughout the day, they take turns staying with Mikey. Magnus and Mikey have dinner that evening, while Alec lays with Mikey.

Later while Alec eats his dinner, Magnus has Mikey on his chest, while Maxine rests her head on her father's left arm.

Maxine rubs her brother's back, "I don't remember getting sick."

Magnus kisses her head, "Because it hasn't happened yet."

Maxine looks up, "Yet?"

"All warlocks get the fever a few times in their lifetime. Mikey just started a little earlier than is the norm."

"You got sick, Poppa?"

"Yes, many times, way before I met your Daddy."

"What about Max?"

Magnus laughs, "It's possible. And before you ask, I'm sure Not Poppa had the fever a number of times."

She nods, "What about Daddy?"

"He got a very high fever when he was younger."

Maxine looks at Magnus, "And that's bad?"

Magnus nods, "Technically ShadowHunters are mundanes, and their bodies aren't used to high body temperatures. Your Daddy's temperature was over a hundred and I called Catarina early in the morning. She had just gotten home from working an overnight shift. Man she was pissed, until she saw who was calling her. She portalled here in her nightgown. A pink thing with yellow, purple and blue flowers." Maxine giggles. Magnus kisses her head and continues, "I was a mess. But she took care of Alec, got me to calm down. She even stayed the rest of the day until I had myself under control."

Maxine chews on her lip, "But Daddy was okay afterwards?"

Magnus kisses her forehead, "Yes he was fine."

She relaxes, "Good."

Alec walks into the bedroom, "So are we going to bed now?"

Magnus nods, "Might as well. I've already secured the loft."

Alec nods, "That's what I figured. I turned off everything in the living room." He eyes Mikey, "He's sleeping with you?" Alec changes into his sleep clothes.

Magnus kisses the top of their son's head, "Yes he is."

Alec laughs as he walks over to his side of the bed and lays down, "Okay."

Mikey opens his eyes and looks at Alec. He reaches over his sister for his Daddy. Maxine giggles as Magnus shakes his head, "Then again, maybe he isn't."

Alec laughs, "Sorry, Magnus." He gently takes Mikey from his husband and rests his son on his chest. Mikey closes his eyes as he holds Alec's tshirt tight.

Maxine rests her head on Magnus' chest, "I got you, Poppa."

Magnus laughs and kisses her head, "Thank you, blueberry." He leans over to Alec and they kiss, "Good night, Alexander."

Alec smiles, "Good night, Magnus. Good night, Maxine."

Maxine giggles. She kisses Alec's cheek, then Mikey's head, then Magnus' cheek, "Good night Daddy, Mikey and Poppa." She puts her head back on her father's chest.

Magnus holds her tight, "Night Maxine." He flicks his hand to turn off the lamps.

The Lightwood-Bane family falls asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Monday morning, Alec tells Izzy what's going on and puts her in charge of the Institute. Magnus calls Mikey's teacher and tells her that he's sick and won't be in for a few days. He calls Maxine's school and as soon as the words 'brother is sick' are out of his mouth, he is told to keep Maxine home until the boy is well.

They take turns laying with Mikey during the day. At night, everybody piles into the bed and they sleep together.

Tuesday and Wednesday are the same as Monday. Mikey opens his eyes for a brief moment every time somebody starts his or her 'shift', then he holds their shirt and goes back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Thursday morning, Magnus gets out the bed to make breakfast. Maxine stretches and goes to her room to shower and get dressed.

Alec kisses Mikey's head. His son opens his eyes and looks around the room. His eyes sparkle as he looks at his father, "Daddy."

Alec laughs as he holds Mikey close, "Welcome back, raspberry."

Mikey giggles as he kisses Alec's face, "That was weird."

Alec laughs, "Weird?"

Mikey nods, "I knew you were my Daddy, but there was something stopping me from calling you 'Daddy'."

Alec kisses his forehead, "Yes that is weird."

Magnus walks into the bedroom, "Well look who decided to join the party?" Mikey giggles as he lets Alec go and climbs off the bed. He runs to Magnus. His father picks him up.

Mikey covers Magnus' face with kisses, "Poppa."

"That would be me." Magnus holds him tight.

Mikey squeals when he sees Maxine walk in. Magnus hands Mikey to his sister. Mikey giggles, "Maxine!"

Maxine giggles and holds him tight, "I would appreciate it, if you didn't yell in my ear."

Mikey giggles and kisses her cheeks, "I love Maxine."

"And I love Mikey."

Mikey rests his head on her shoulder, "I'm hungry."

Magnus laughs, "I would think so. You haven't eaten since Saturday."

Mikey's purple eyes widen, "That's a long time, Poppa."

Alec laughs as he walks over, "Yes it is."

Mikey squeals, "Daddy!" He reaches for Alec.

Alec laughs as he takes Mikey from Maxine, "You already said hello to me."

Mikey rests his head on Alec's shoulder, "Yes, but I want to make sure I can say 'Daddy'. I like saying 'Daddy'."

Magnus sighs, "Both of you love saying 'Daddy'."

Maxine giggles as she puts her arms around Magnus, "Poor Poppa."

Magnus holds Maxine, "Yes, poor me." He kisses Maxine's head, "How about breakfast?"

Alec laughs, "Mikey is starving, so let's go eat." Mikey nods, as they walk out the bedroom and go to the kitchen table. Alec puts Mikey in a chair and everybody sits down.

Mikey looks at his hands, then shakes his head. Magnus starts to stand when Mikey claps his hands. Mikey puts both palms up and smiles as blue flames appear. He closes his palms, extinguishing the flames, then reaches for a bagel. He giggles, "Magic back."

Alec raises an eyebrow as he looks at Magnus, "Okay."

Magnus nods, "Okay, indeed."

Maxine looks from one father to the other, "I guess that's not supposed to happen?"

Magnus nods, "Not really, Maxine, but if we have learned anything, it's that Mikey's power is beyond what we have ever encountered before."

Alec nods, "It's a good thing, he's on our side."

Mikey giggles as he leans over and kisses Alec's cheek, "Always on Daddy's side."

Magnus pouts, "What about me?"

Mikey giggles. He climbs off the chair and walks to Magnus. His father picks him up, so that he can kiss Magnus' cheek, "Poppa's side too." He goes over to Maxine and his sister picks him up. He kisses her cheek, "And Maxine's side." He walks back to his chair and sits down.

Maxine sighs, "Does that mean I have to go to school for one day tomorrow?"

Mikey shakes his head, "No."

Magnus raises an eyebrow as he looks at his son, "Since when did you become boss of this family?"

Mikey giggles, "Boss Poppa."

Magnus laughs, "Exactly." He looks at his daughter, "Can you get caught up over the weekend?"

Maxine nods, "Classes are almost done for the semester, so I didn't miss that much."

Alec nods, "Okay, then I don't see a problem with both of them staying home tomorrow."

Magnus nods, "Agreed."

Maxine smiles, "Thank you."

Mikey giggles, "I told you."

Maxine giggles, "I wanted the real bosses to tell me it was okay."

"Dah."

"Dah, Mikey."

"Dah, Maxine."

Alec rolls his eyes, "Dah on both of you."

Mikey leans over and kisses Alec's cheek, "I love my Daddy."

Alec looks at Magnus, "Teaching our children how to distract me?"

Maxine giggles, "It works for Poppa."

Mikey giggles, "Poppa loves Daddy."

Magnus winks, "And?"

Mikey and Maxine say, "Daddy loves Poppa." They giggle.

Alec laughs, "I love three crazy warlocks." He pulls Mikey into his lap and kisses him.

Maxine stands and walks over to him. She hugs him, "And three crazy warlocks love one awesome ShadowHunter."

Magnus laughs, "He's also beautiful, Maxine."

"Thank you, Poppa. I stand corrected, one awesome and beautiful ShadowHunter."

Alec laughs, "How about giving Poppa some love?"

Mikey climbs off Alec's lap. He and Maxine walk over to Magnus. Maxine holds her father as Mikey is picked up. They hold him tight. Mikey kisses his cheeks, "Love Poppa."

Maxine nods, "Love Poppa a lot."

Magnus laughs, "And I love my children a lot as well." He hugs them tight.

Mikey rests his head against Magnus' chest, "Tired Poppa."

Magnus kisses the top of his head, "You didn't get most rest, considering you spent all this time in bed." Magnus stands, "Now that you've eaten a little something, you can get some proper sleep."

Maxine smiles, "Mikey can sleep with me, this way you and Daddy can have some alone time."

Alec laughs, "I was planning on taking a nap."

Magnus smiles, "We can take a nap together." Maxine takes Mikey from him. He kisses Mikey's head, "Later, you two." He kisses Maxine's head.

Maxine kisses Alec's cheek as she walks past him, "Later, Daddy, Poppa." She carries Mikey into her room.

Alec stands and stretches, "We got the bed to ourselves."

Magnus walks over to him and puts his arms around Alec's waist, "I have you to myself."

"Nap, Magnus."

"Now we nap, but tonight, Mr. Lightwood, we have a lot of 'us' time to make up for."

Alec laughs, then kisses Magnus, "It's a date, Mr. Bane."

Magnus flicks his hand and the table is cleared. He takes Alec's hand and they walk to their bedroom.

_**-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxx

As has become the norm after common occurrences, I feel that a visit to the other world is in order. So there will be a chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Maxine and Mikey visit Not Poppa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus has his feet up on the coffee table as he works on the crossword puzzle. Max is still in class and Alec is with Jace, going after demons in Staten Island. Personally, Magnus feels that the demons can have Staten Island, but nobody asked him.

A portal opens up by the kitchen table and Maxine and Mikey walk out. Mikey squeals as he runs over to Magnus.

Mikey kisses Magnus' cheeks, "Hello Not Poppa."

Magnus laughs, "Hello, Mikey."

Maxine sits down and hugs him, "Hi, Not Poppa."

He puts an arm around her, "Hello, Maxine."

Mikey giggles as he slides off Magnus' lap and walks around the loft, "Where's Max and Not Daddy?"

Magnus smiles, "Max is in school and Alec is at work." Mikey giggles as he peeks into the bedrooms. Maxine rests her head on Magnus' arm. Magnus puts his head against hers, "So what do I owe this visit?"

Maxine sighs, "Daddy's at work, and Poppa had a potion to take to Bay Ridge."

"No school?"

"Half day, so instead of sitting at home, Poppa said we could come here."

Mikey giggles as he walks around, "Every thing is the same."

Maxine giggles, "Stop being nosy, Mikey."

Magnus laughs, "Not exactly the same, Mikey, but close enough."

Maxine watches Mikey walk into Magnus' office and whispers, "Mikey was sick a couple of weeks ago."

"Warlock fever?'

Maxine nods, "All he did was sleep."

"It's not that bad, as long as you have somebody around to keep you comfortable."

"We took turns laying with Mikey."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Laying with him? You mean laying with him _in the bed_?"

"Uh huh."

"And he was okay?"

"Uh huh. Poppa and Catarina were both confused about that."

"I would think so. I remember when I, just recently, came down with it, having Max and Catarina nearby irritated me."

Maxine looks at him with wide eyes, "What about Not Daddy?"

Magnus smiles, "It was surprising how having him close actually made me feel better."

"Poppa said he had it before he knew Daddy. Has Max been sick with it?"

"Yes, Max was sick a few weeks before me. He liked having Alec nearby, but not myself."

Maxine nods absently as she watches Mikey walk into the kitchen and open cabinets, "Poppa said that Daddy had a high fever when he was a boy."

Magnus smiles, "I keep forgetting your Daddy has been here since he was young. Yes, my Alec also had a high fever a couple of times. It was interesting."

Maxine nods, "Daddy has been safe with Poppa, here, for a long time. It's only when Daddy leaves the loft that he's in danger."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, as he remembers a time when Maxine's fathers _**weren't**_ safe in the loft, an event that was wiped from their young daughter's mind. He kisses the top of her head, "Everything okay, Maxine?"

She glances at him quickly then looks away, but he sees the tears in her eyes. She whispers, "I still have nightmares about it."

Magnus gently turns her face to him, "Nightmares about ...your birthday?" Maxine nods as tears roll down her cheeks.

Mikey is suddenly in front of them. He looks at his sister, then at Magnus. His eyes narrow, "Why is Maxine crying?"

Maxine quickly wipes her eyes, "It's nothing, Mikey."

Mikey looks at her, "Not nothing."

Magnus nods, "Maxine, it may help to talk about it with Mikey."

Mikey nods, "Tell me."

She swallows, "Fine." She takes a deep breath, "Daddy was killed on my eleventh birthday." Mikey's hands shoot up and blue flames crackle at his fingertips. He walks away from them and starts to pace. Maxine looks at Magnus with worry in her eyes.

Magnus hugs her tight as he watches Mikey, "Let him absorb that."

She whispers, "Okay, Not Poppa."

Mikey stands in front of Max's bedroom and closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath as he closes his fists, extinguishing the flames. He slowly opens his eyes and walks back to the sofa. He climbs onto Magnus' lap and reaches for his sister's hands, "Tell me."

Maxine kisses Mikey's forehead, as she holds his hands tight, "Poppa and I went to the Institute to get Daddy, then we were going to celebrate my birthday. Dinner then **Beauty and the Beast **on Broadway. Daddy came out the elevator and Raj..." She closes her eyes. Magnus holds her with his left arm. She keeps her eyes closed, tears run down her face, as she continues, "He stabbed Daddy, in the heart, right there in the lobby of the Institute."

A lamp explodes.

Magnus turns Mikey to face him, with a gentle hand. The five year old's purple eyes are ablaze with hate far beyond his young age. Magnus gently kisses the top of his head, "Mikey, it's okay, relax. Your Daddy is fine."

Maxine nods as she reaches for Mikey and puts him in her lap. She holds her brother tight, "Not Poppa is right, Daddy will be alive and safe with us for always."

Mikey closes his eyes and buries his face in Maxine's neck. He mumbles, "Sorry, Not Poppa."

Magnus smiles and flicks his right hand. The lamp is restored. He rubs Mikey's back, "All fixed."

Mikey nods. He wipes away his sister's tears then kisses her cheeks. She smiles at him. Mikey whispers, "Then what happened?"

"We went to the Infirmary and Poppa bought him back with the love rune. Daddy was all better."

Magnus' arm is still around her, "That's how my Alec came back to life as well."

Mikey's eyes narrow as he looks at Magnus, "Raj killed Not Daddy too?"

Magnus smiles and kisses his nose, "No, darling. Not Daddy was killed by a demon. I killed Raj a long time ago."

Mikey nods, "Good." He looks at his sister, "What happened to Daddy killing Raj?"

Maxine weakly smiles as she kisses his forehead, "Max killed him."

Mikey's eyes widen, "Not Daddy's Max?"

Maxine giggles, "What other Max, do we know?"

Mikey looks at Magnus, "Your Max killed Daddy killing Raj?"

Magnus smiles, "Yes, he did."

Mikey smiles, "Awesome."

Maxine giggles and hugs Mikey, "You're awesome."

Mikey giggles as his arms go around her, "Maxine awesome."

Magnus laughs as he holds both of them, "You two are too much."

Mikey looks at Magnus, "I want to see."

Maxine's eyes widen, "You want to see Daddy getting killed?"

Mikey shakes his head, "No, I want to see Max being awesome."

She giggles, "Me too." She looks at Magnus, "Can you do that, Not Poppa?"

Magnus smiles, "Let me try." He opens a portal window. Mikey squeezes in between Magnus and Maxine.

They watch as a glamoured Max walks down a hallway. Magnus says, "That's the prison floor of the Institute." Maxine and Mikey nod as Max's glamour flickers away.

A man in a cell yells, "You can't hurt me."

Magnus tenses, "That's Raj." Maxine hold Mikey's hand tight. Magnus puts his arm around them.

Max coldly says, "That's what you think." He flicks his hand and the cell door flies open. Maxine and Mikey have never seen their brother's eyes so cold. They also are shocked at the coldness of his voice as he tells Raj, "What kind of monster stabs a man in front of his family? Especially his child?"

Maxine swallows as she puts Mikey in her lap and moves closer to Magnus. She holds both of Mikey's hands in hers as Magnus' arm tightens around her.

Raj sneers at Max, "That thing is not 'his' child."

Mikey's eyes narrow as the lamp explodes again. Maxine kisses her brother's head and whispers, "Love you."

Mikey kisses her hands, "Love you." He looks up at Magnus, "Sorry, Not Poppa."

Magnus laughs and kisses his nose, "It's okay, Mikey." He restores the lamp with a flick of his right hand.

Magnus is taken back by the hate in his son's blue eyes as he coldly tells Raj, "We have nothing left to talk about." Max creates a fireball in both hands and throws them at Raj. The fireballs hit their target perfectly and Raj screams as he bursts into flames.

Mikey claps his hands as Raj burns. Maxine smiles at Magnus, "Is it wrong, that this makes me happy?"

Magnus kisses her cheek, "No my darling. It's not wrong."

Max leaves the cell and walks down the hallway. Izzy2 steps out an elevator. Max stops. She runs down the hallway, passes him, and enters the cell.

Maxine giggles, "Aunt Izzy wants to make sure Raj is dead." Mikey nods.

Magnus sniffs, "He is definitely dead." Mikey giggles.

Izzy2 walks out the cell and goes over to him, "You're Max, from that other world?"

Mikey nods, "Yes, Aunt Izzy, that's our big brother Max." Maxine giggles.

Max smiles, "Yes, I am."

"Because of you, Magnus was able to save Alec from the demon attack." Max nods.

Mikey looks at Magnus, "Demon attack?"

Magnus kisses his nose, "Max saw it in a dream and we saved your Daddy."

Mikey smiles, "Max is awesome." Maxine nods as she rests her head on Magnus' arm.

Izzy2 looks towards Raj's cell, "Alec wanted him to suffer."

Max smiles, "He suffered. But he doesn't deserve to live."

Mikey's eyes narrow, "Bad man hurt Daddy."

Maxine nods, "Bad man doesn't deserve to live."

Magnus nods, "I absolutely agree."

Izzy2 answers, "No, he doesn't." She hugs Max, "Thank you."

Maxine nods, "Yes, thank you, Max."

Max hugs Izzy2 tight, "You're welcome."

She glances around, "I saw you walk down the hall and turned off the cameras."

Maxine giggles, "Yes, nobody has to know." Mikey giggles.

Max smiles, "I didn't care, but thanks."

"It would have raised too many questions."

Max nods, "You're right." He flicks his hand and the cell door closes, "Spontaneous combustion."

Maxine giggles, "Sounds good to me." Mikey nods.

Izzy2 laughs, "Works for me. I can fix the footage so that it'll look like it was never turned off."

Max smiles, "Nobody will be the wiser."

She hugs him and kisses his cheek, "Let me go do it now."

He nods and creates a portal, "Goodbye Aunt Izzy." He leaves. She smiles as she walks to the elevators.

Magnus closes the portal window. He smiles at Maxine, "Does that help?"

She nods, "It does. Poppa told me that Max took care of Raj, but to actually see Max do it, is awesome."

Mikey giggles, "Max is awesome."

"Why thank you, Mikey."

Mikey climbs off Maxine's lap and squeals as he runs over to Max. His brother drops his backpack on the floor and picks Mikey up. Mikey giggles as he kisses Max's cheeks.

Max laughs as he walks over and sits on the coffee table, Mikey in his lap, "So what did I do?"

Mikey's eyes are serious, "Killed the bad man that hurt Daddy."

"Raj?"

Maxine sits next to Max and puts her arms around him, "Uh huh, it was awesome."

Magnus smiles, "As if they don't love you enough."

Mikey smiles, "Love Max."

Maxine rests her head on Max's arm, "Love him a lot."

Max puts his arm around Maxine, "And I love you both, a lot."

Maxine smiles, "I think it's time to go home." They stand.

Magnus holds Maxine's face in his hands, "Maxine, it's okay to have nightmares about _**that**_. Hell I still do. It's normal." He kisses her forehead.

Maxine nods, "Thanks, Not Poppa." She smiles, "Seeing Max take care of Raj helped a lot."

"That's good to hear." Magnus picks Mikey up, "How are you feeling?"

Mikey giggles, "Awesome."

Magnus laughs, "That's even better to hear."

Maxine hugs Max, "Thank you." She kisses his cheek.

He smiles, "You're welcome. Anybody that hurts any Alec Lightwood, is going to feel my wrath."

She nods, "Definitely."

Max picks Mikey up, "Love you."

Mikey kisses his cheeks, "Love you more."

Max laughs as he puts Mikey on his feet, "Not going to argue with you about that."

Maxine opens a portal. She holds Mikey's hand as they wave goodbye and leave the loft.

Magnus and Max walk over to the sofa and sit down. Max smiles at his father, "Spying on me?"

Magnus shakes his head, "Not really. One minute we were talking about warlock fever and the next Maxine was getting upset."

"Maxine had warlock fever?"

"No. Mikey did."

Max moves over to the coffee table, "Mikey? He's kind of young isn't he?"

Magnus shrugs, "There's no minimum age."

"Why did Maxine get upset?"

"She's still having nightmares about her Daddy being killed in the Institute."

Max nods, "I know the feeling."

"She bought up you killing Raj and wondered if I could show her what happened. It was enjoyable."

Max smiles, "My fan club thought it was awesome."

Magnus laughs, "That they did."

Max smiles, "A lot has happened since we first met Maxine and her fathers."

Magnus nods, "Indeed it has. Starting with a powerful little boy named Mikey."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maxine and Mikey walk out the portal.

Mikey giggles, "The same."

Maxine giggles, "Not the same, Mikey, don't be silly."

"You silly."

"Uh huh, Mikey silly."

"Uh huh, Maxine silly."

"Both of my children are silly." Alec is standing by his bedroom door.

Mikey giggles as he runs to Alec, "Daddy's home." Alec picks him up.

Magnus smiles as he stands by Alec, "You two have fun?"

Maxine smiles as she walks over to her father and hugs him, "Poppa, it was awesome."

Mikey nods, "Max killed the bad man that hurt Daddy."

Magnus smiles, "Which one?"

Maxine whispers, "Raj."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "You mean the Raj that killed **_me_**?"

"Uh huh."

"Why would you want to see that?"

Maxine holds Magnus tight, "We only saw Max being awesome, that's it."

"Oh."

"And Mikey destroyed Not Poppa's lamp a couple of times."

Mikey giggles, "I said I was sorry."

Alec laughs, "Did Not Poppa fix the lamp?"

Maxine giggles, "Yes, Daddy."

Magnus laughs, "Then it doesn't matter."

Mikey giggles, "See."

Maxine sniffs, "Whatever, Mikey."

"Whatever, Maxine."

Alec shakes his head, "Whatever, both of you. Who's hungry?"

Mikey and Maxine giggle as they both raise their hands, "Me."

Magnus smiles, "How about we go out to eat?"

Maxine nods, "Hamburgers?" Mikey nods.

Alec smiles, "Hamburgers, it is. Apollo Diner?" Maxine nods and Mikey claps his hands.

Magnus opens a portal and holds Maxine's hand. Alec holds Mikey as they leave the loft.

_**the end**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't even ask me how I ended up in **Maxine's Not So Happy Birthday. **But it presented me with an opportunity to connect to a future fanfic in this series.

I hope you liked it. xoxo

.

.

.

.

If you are reading these in order, HUGE SPOILER ahead:

.

.

.

**Revenge** chapter 2:

_Mikey continues to ignore him and walks away until a ShadowHunter holds his seraph blade to Mikey's neck, "You were asked a question."_

_Mikey's blood goes cold as he glares at the ShadowHunter. He remembers Maxine holding his hands tight as she told him about Raj killing Daddy in cold blood, right here in the Institute on her eleventh birthday. The tears ran down her face as she remembered that horrible day._

_When he asked what happened to their father's murderer, she weakly smiled and said that Max killed him._

_Now in this world where he woke up in a warlock shelter, he glares at the man, "Get out of my way, Raj."_

.

.

.

Now we know how adult Mikey knew what Raj looked like.


End file.
